mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest
by Insani
Summary: Mario, famous italian plumber has recently retired and becoming a fat lazy plumber has kicked him out of the princess' good graces... spiritual struggle ensues... can he find his inner self, and his inner spaghetti party quest?
1. prolgoue

_**mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest**_ - prologue

* * *

mario was lounging in princess peach's castle again, waiting for an audience and eating spaghetti, his favorite food. princess peach left her chambers looking smug and smugly said to him, "Im tired of you being useless and fat! if you want to stay in the castle any longer, youll have to pay for your keep or else leave the kingdom! besides ive found a NEW MAN to be my hero!" and she whistled. walugi's skinny, ugly torso came walking out and his ugly nose twitched. she said, "this is my new hero! hes ugly as a rats ass but hes much more loyal and he doesnt eat as much! waluijew, take him out!" waluigi's nose twitched angrily and he screamed, "ITS WALUIGI OYU DUMB FAT BITCH" but he complied and punched mario in the face which made him fly through the wall and all the way out of the city, right next to the gates. he would have to earn his keep... by taking raking the ground next to the walls! this was terrible, and he knew that he needed advice. he looked to the castle and saw princess peach and waluigi walking away to the throne room, through the hole in the wall that he made.d

He wandered until he came to the house of geromy, his long time friend and brother in arms, who had given him advice on the last adventure, in which he had been THE NEW FRIEND. geromy told him that he needed to find his inner taco party quest, but mario didnt know what a taco is, so geromy said, "find your inner spagetti party quest, bnecasuse thats more apropriate. then kill the jew, TAKE THE PRINCESS!" he then screamed, "THE BIG MAN... HAS THE GIRL". mario left happy from geromy's advice and headed towards the desert to do soul seeking. he didnt know what an inner spaghetti party quest was, but he would SOON FIND OUT...


	2. Chapter 1

**_mario and the search for the inner taco party quest - chaptre 1_**

* * *

mario entered the desert town not really knowing what to do... only know this - that he had to do some serious soul-seeking... he kept on walking and walking and trying to look through his soul, but he finally gave up - he didnt know what he was missing, and he didnt know how to get his soul healed and to find his inner taco party, and complete the **inner taco party quest**! finally after walking a lot he saw a town, the infamous town known as casinoburg, operated by the infamous FLYGUY PROFESSOR, WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY! by this point he had run out of water, so he had no choice but to enter the casino town. however, unbeknownst to him, waluijew was following, and he screamde, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK" and ran after mario angrily, shouting with his mouth and physically freaking out with his limbs.

as mario entered the town it was clear to waluigi that he had no choice but to devise a plan - so he ran to the top casino, WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY CASINO LAND, only to be interrupted by a flying goomba! the goomba said, "my name is ganky goomba, and i will destroy you for my personal honor! death to the salad eaters!" he picked waluigi up with his feet but waluigi was so light and had so little muscle that goomba dropped him in mid air and he slowly floated to the ground like a feather. meanwhile mario went to the toad inn, which was populated by toad skeletons, which was weird. he went to bed, but meanwhile, waluigi was talking to Prof Flappy, making plans... and Flappy said, "ok waluijew... i like your style! well kill him... tomorrow..."

and waluigi screamed, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK!"


	3. Chapter 2

_**mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST BIG EVENT**_** HAPPENS**

* * *

mario woke up. he smelled something in the air... spaghetti? he looked to the west, and saw a giant plate full of spaghetti. peach, daisy, and luigi were crowded around it, and having a party... and then he realized the party and the people in the party were in his chest, and he realized, this is the inner spaghetti party quest... or so he though. but luigi died and crumbled, and peach and daisy slowly turned into a peach and a daisy respectively, and the spaghetti turned into... a sandwich... he woke up sweating hard. this was... it was a nightmare, for sure! he got out of bed and left the toad inn. the toad skeleton said, "thanks! come again please!" mario thought about his dream... it was... weird. suddenly he saw a shyguy come up to him! the shyguy said, "hello mario! youre invited to a party! a special friend party! whoosh whoosh flappy has heard about you and about your famous deeds and exploits, and wants to hold a party in your honor! a spaghetti party! with tacos!"

mario could not disagree! he had to go to this party, because it sounded great. he followed the shy guy to WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY CASINO LAND, rode a large mushroom shaped elevator to the roof, and encountered... not a party, but Prof Flappy and Waluigi! waluigi laughed happily. mario, he said, "your time is up! i have found you out for what you are, which is DEAD MEAT! with prof flappys help, youll be dead and gone within the hour, right prof?"

prof laughed so hard you would not even believe it - it was a thunderous laugh filled with flaps and whooshes. he said, "thats right waluijew! your fat friend will die today!" waluigi said, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK" two steroid pumped shyguy freaks came from behind mario and took his arms with their meaty fists. he was helpless! he could only watch with horror as a dinner table was lifted out of the ceiling, through a mechanical lift, with straps on the top and a laser beam! he was doomed, wasnt he? this was a bad event, would he survive?


	4. Chapter 4

_**mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: CHAPTER 3: THE CLIMAX TO LAST EPISODE'S DANGEROUS SCENARIO**_

* * *

mario shocked in awe - this was terrible! how is rescue formed in a situation like this? the shyguys marched mario to the table, but... ganky goomba flew out of the sky, and picked one up! the big fat steroid shyguy (Who wasnt actually shy, rather quite forward). however, he was so heavy that ganky goomba dropped him! the big fat steroid shyguy floated down like a fat rock and splatted on the road, since ganky goomba was a bove the road when he dropped him. batman flew onto the roof and punched the shyguy in the face. he turned to mario and said,"dont you worry, mario. i am here to make sure justice is made. you will be rescued by me, batman." he punched prof flappy in the face and prof flappy screamed like a little girl. waluigi retreated in his waluigi motorcycle (the one from mario kart ds), landing on the road and cruising away. batman looked at mario and put his hand on his shoulder, "ive heard of you mario. youre a good man. i believe in you, you only have to believe in yourself and practice martial arts and you will do anything. your exploits are great. but i have to go - im batman, after all."

batman ran away quietly and sneakily, and mario was left alone. however, prof flappy was still there! and he was angry! he summoned two skelecopters with miniguns, and they started firing at mario! mario instinctively jumped, hitting an invisible block, and he got a magic star! he jumped into the helicopters and the first exploded, but the second flew downwards slowly. mario screamed, "MAMA MIA!" and prof flappy looked annoyed - his plot had failed, and mario was still alive! mario could not be allowed to survive like this. his honor, as ruler of casinoburg was on the line here - waluigi wanted mario dead, and mario would be dead! one way or the other. he called waluigi on his bonephone, and said, "waluijew, we have to make new plans. meet me at my casino." waluigi screamed, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK" and hung up the phone. however, ganky goomba was not finished! he picked up the skinny shyguy professor, but becaus ehe had windy powers, he dropped out of ganky goombas grip like a fat ostritch made of wind... which is to say, very slowly. the plot thickened, did it not? but now, mario found himself surrounded... by angry shy guys, looking to defend the prof's honour!


	5. Chapter 4 (the real one sorry!)

_**mario and the search for the inner spaghetti quest - chapter 4 versus shyguys**_

* * *

_shyguys._ lots and LOTS of shyguys. mario was practically covered in all these shyguys, though they werent even shy... they were bold. dead bold. it wasnt long before mario knew he had to fight or die, and he chose to fight, but very timidly. could he beat the shy guys? would he? meanwhile, ganky goomba flew into the air... he hit a ? block with his head, and a fire flower came out. wanting to become like mario, he picked it up and flew towards his home... however, it wsa so light it slipped out of his feet (he couldnt hold things with his feet easily), and hit mario... and mario transformed! fire went through his veins like blood, and he extended his arm and shot a thousand fireballs, which made one big fireball that killed all the shyguys that were to the east of mario! but the other ones were still there, and he was tired! grudginely, he took off his hat, stomped on it, and said, "ill live to fight another day!" he dashed away through the east exit, over the flaming shyguy corpses... obviously, he needed help if he was going to foil prof flappy again... he went into the toad inn. the toad skeletons welcomed him, and he saw the familiar old face of toadsworth. toadsworth smiled in a sad way, and said, "mario... so the princess has kicked you out too, has she? oh dear me... what shall we even do on this matter?" mario shrugged. his outfit was the white and red fire mario outfit, and it gleamed with firery power.

toadsworth continued, "perhaps the problem is mental... princess peach was having mental problems in her head, and you dont seem half the fighter you were before. a war is waged with intelligence, and i think you need more of it. you seem youre lacking something you had, what is it?" mario couldnt answer. he knew had to find his inner spaghetti party quest, but he couldnt explain what it was or when he lost it. so he shrugged. toadsworth said, "you need to find luigi. hes been the brains of the outfit since day one, and he's been spending a lot of time with the princess... he might know something. in fact, he was kidnapped by that wretch, wario a little while ago...!" he huffed because he was too tired to keep talking. mario knew what he had to do... find wario, rescue luigi, discover the princess... but could he do it? and could he beat Prof Flappy? did he NEED to beat prof Flappy?

Meanwhile, Prof Flappy drove up in his WHOOSH WHOOSH MOBILE, going to the toad inn, with waluigi at his side. he said, "my dear waluijew, dear hebrew friend, we shall now kill mario. the fat italian plumber has cleaned his last pipe! together we are unstoppable - you and me, waluijew, you and me."

waluigi screamed, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK!"


	6. Chapter 5

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 5: the thing that happens afterwards... (read on for more details as to the thing that happens)

* * *

as Prof. Falppy pulled up to the toad inn in the Whoosh Whoosh mobile, he jumped out doing a backflip and pulling out two pistols. he called out saying, "okay mario, END OF THE LINE! come out with your hands up, and your pockets empty!" and he smiled, and then laughed, and then cried from laughing too hard! his plan was perfect. Mario, gullible fool that he was, would not even THINK of what his plan was. his plan was amazingly perfect. mario the fool couldn't possibly even think what his plan involved.

but mario was too smart for the flappy, unfortunately. he jumped out of his window (the toad inn had two stories), and then he shot fireballs at everywhere! a stray fireball hit waluigi right under the nose, burning off his ugly moustache (it was ugly all along, so i dont think this was that much of a problem but whatever). waluigi couldnt believe his eyes! his beauty, his precious, was GONE! he got so angry he became super fireball saiyan, and he shot a giant fireball beam at mario, destroying the toad inn! mario was terrified! the power level was over 9000! meanwhile jack the shyguy sat by taking orders. waluigi smiled evilly and said, "mario, fool! youve now lit the candle! jack, call the megata-" but candle jack shanked tha tbitch's tiny bitch ass and waluigi fell down, dead. he had to restart his game 10 miles away, and he screamde, "CURSE YOU CANDLEJACK, YOU SON OF A BI-" but candle jack shanked tiny waluigi's tiny bitch ass. ganky goomba appeared out of nowhere and grabbed waluigi, but waluigi was so light he fell down like a feather and floated to the ground... 1 mile away from the casino town.

meanwhile jack the goomba called out the megatank! however mario jumped into it before jack the goomba could and pressed the do not press button, making it explode! prof flappy said, "NOOOO! MY PLANS! MY BEAUTY! MY MILLION COINS! MY PRECIOUS! WALUIJEW I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU!" but waluigi screamed from far away, "ITS WALUIGI OYU DUMB FAT BITCH AND STUPID FUCK" the tank exploded and a piece hit prof flappy in the head, killing him, and because prof flappy wasnt a playable character or important to the series he died permanently. jack the goomba got so scared he ran away. mario was the winner, and leveled up, and put 70 points in stache and his moustache got slightly bigger... now where would he go next? only time and the plot can tell...


	7. Chapter 6

Mario had been idle for a long time, too long even. it had seemed there was a long hiatus in his life, though in reality the hiatus lasted only a few hours from mario's perspective but he had not known that it had lasted longer in real life...

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 6: the quest continues on

* * *

mario, after resting for a long time in an inn, continued on the past, leaving the dusty streets behind for the desert sands, in a direction certain to bring him somewhere else and more different, where he could keep on searching for his inner soul's quest. little did he knew waluigi, in cahoots with the legendary evil Luigi, a clone that had been invented by bowser 10 years ago, but which had been crushed by mario, only to train for 9 years to become stronger and return, had managed to catch up with him and was tracking his every fat step!

mario begun to see a jungle ahead, the legendary swamp of the Donkey Kong, where donkey kong had recently moved to escape the tires of regular life. the swamp was called 'Donkey Kong's Swamp' because of his presence, and before that it was too unimportant to have a name. mario entered it's premises as the desert faded away and grass started to appear, slowly, and then a large distance away the jungle began to appear out of nearly nowhere. but waluigi was here! in front of him, and the evil luigi was with him and angry, for one thing, and hungry, for the other, for the clone was imperfect and a cannibal. waluigi said, "it's-a luigi! evil luigi! now you die and dance forever, fucker!' evil luigi smiled and said, "mario, i will kill you. i have trained a long time, but now you will die, false brother. with the help of waluijew, of course." but he planned to get rid of waluigi after he stopped being useful. nonetheless waluigi screamed, "ITS WALUIGI OYU DUMB FAT BITCH!"

mario was tired of combatting them so he said, "guys, its been a long story, and i want a rest." mario said, "i am still tired form the last stupid battle that waluijew, no, shut up waluigi, forced upon me." he said this to trick them, and continued, "will you fight me in two days, on this spot?" and evil luigi nodded. waluigi was mad, but could not disagree because he was afraid of angering evil luigi, who he needed for his revenge. mario ran into the forest to enlist the help of donkey kong... and some delicious mushrooms!


End file.
